Magnetic Personality
Magnetic Personality is the thirteenth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Iron Man *Thor *Spider-Man VILLAINS *Magneto HENCHMEN *Acolytes *Doombots Non-Playable Characters *Doctor Doom *Loki *Jean Grey Locations *Asteroid M Synopsis After Rapturous Rise, the Asteroid M is moving on to space. In the inside, Doctor Doom and Loki talk about how they have everything to their plan, and back at the Island, where That Sinking Feeling left off, Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man exit the submarine, and Jean Grey leaves the team to head back to the Professor. Iron Man calls Nick Fury about Magneto's whereabouts, he tells him that he's with Doom and Loki at Asteroid M, making a superweapon that could destroy Earth. Iron Man says he has a Stark Jet that could take them to Asteroid M. The three heroes head to Central Park. Once there, they uncover a console. Iron Man rotates each wheel on the screen so the colors line up and the Stark Jet will be built. They walk out on the bridge to enter it and take off for Asteroid M. In the Stark Jet, Iron Man is relaxing, Thor is having trouble with his chair and Spider-Man is taking a bath. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom, Loki, and Magneto are at the top of Asteroid M, and they have intruders. Magneto leaves to deal with them, while Doom and Loki attempt to finish their plan. The heroes enter the Asteroid M, and they tow Doom's jet. Magneto arrives and sends his troops to deal with the heroes. They begin by defeating the swarm of enemies attacking them. Once they are no longer being attacked, have Spider-Man uses his Spider-Sense on the pillar on the right of the main room. After Iron Man destroys the pillar beneath what he just pulled out, Thor charges the switch. they do the same on the left side. Put the loose pieces together and it will create a switch that will open the door to the next area. In the second area, Magneto will now send Doom's Doom Bots after them. They defeat the enemies attacking them and jump over the now-destroyed bridge, and up to the top level where Magneto has just escaped from. Spider-Man uses his Spider-Sense again, Thor will destroy the glass, then back to Spider-Man to pull the switch. Loose bricks will fall, after putting them together you will need Thor to charge the battery which will then clear their path. Switch to Spider-Man he uses his Spider-Sense by the wall. They climb the wall to the top and defeat the enemies that will then attack them. They will continue to attack until you build a barricade with the loose bricks at the furthest right side of the room. Close to where he built your barricade, there is a spot on the wall that can be destroyed by Iron Man. Destroy it and build something the pieces that were formed. It will create a staircase to a lever you will need to pull. Pull it, then go to the left side and pull that level too. Now Spider-Man pulls down the door and they enter it. Magneto will again run off and leave them with a few of his minions to fight. Spider-Man will pull the levers that appear before him. This will bring up a computer for Iron Man to use. Use it to extend your bridge and advance forward. The heroes finally catch up to Magneto at his throne room, and he battles the heroes for real this time. Magneto will start the battle by turning himself into the giant mode. The heroes avoid the objects Magneto throws at them until they have enough parts laying on the ground to be able to build something to fight back. Iron Man will need to throw the first item. After throwing the special item back at him, he will be regular-sized and you can attack him a few times before he changes back to his giant mode. Return to dodging his attacks until they can build something again. Now it's Thor's turn to throw something at Magneto. Have Thor throw the pumpkin. Attack Magneto once more when he loses his shield. Now they avoid Magneto's attack once more and build the object once it becomes available. For this one, you will need Thor to charge the object and Spider-Man to throw it. After a long battle, Magneto is defeated. He calls Doctor Doom for help but is ignored by Loki and they continue to their plan. Magneto is thrown out of Asteroid M by Thor. Walkthrough Trivia *This is the third time Iron Man and Spider-Man team-up. *This level uses the same team from Chapter 10. Category:Levels